The present invention relates to dispensing containers. Specifically, the present invention is a dispensing container that may be used to dispense material including fluids, pastes, sprays, powders, solids, or the like.
Many materials are held and contained in dispensing containers. For example, foodstuffs, such as creamers, ketchup, and the like, are often contained in containers that serve many purposes. First, the container serves to hold and contain a fluid or diffuse material. Second, the container serves as a measurement of a single serving. Third, the container serves as a dispenser to dispense the material as desired. The challenge, then, is to provide an easily opened container that performs these functions while being leak-proof and impervious to bacteria and other contaminants.
Many dispensing containers are known in the prior art. For example, one dispensing container in the prior art is a squeezable packet used to dispense paste-like materials such as ketchup, toothpaste, and the like. Such packets are formed from a plastic sheet or a metal foil laminated with plastic. The packet is sealed around its perimeter and includes a notch or weakened portion at one point along its perimeter. The packet is opened by breaking the seal by tearing the packet at the notch. The contents are then squeezed from the packet.
A major drawback of such packets is that the packet often does not tear uniformly. Thus, it can be difficult to control or predict the size and location of the opening. Often, an opening is created that is too large, too small, or not in a convenient location along the packet. Alternatively, if the notch is absent or, if present, is not deep enough, the packet is difficult to open because of its plastic or foil-plastic construction. Another drawback is that these packets are difficult to open without applying pressure to the packet contents. Thus, these packets may eject the contents as the seal is broken, again creating a mess.
Another type of well known liquid dispensing container includes a small, frustoconical or cylindrical cup closed, typically using adhesive, with a removable paper or plastic lid attached along the cup""s brim. The dispensing container is opened by grasping a tab connected to the lid and peeling the lid from the cup thereby breaking the seal and exposing the contents of the cup. The contents may be poured from the cup. Additionally, a spout may be provided somewhere along the brim of the cup to facilitate pouring.
However, these containers have drawbacks. One drawback is that it is difficult to measure out less than a single serving. That is, if one does not wish to use the entire serving of liquid, one must carefully pour the desired amount from the cup. Similarly, the contents cannot be squeezed from the container with any amount of pressure to create a stream of liquid that may be advantageous for a variety of reasons. For example, with creamer the ability to create a stream of liquid aids in mixing the creamer with the coffee and creating a frothy texture on the surface of the coffee. In the dispensing container of the prior art, however, the contents must be poured from the container. Also, the small tab connected to the lid may be difficult to grasp. Even when grasped, the size of the tab often makes it difficult to apply the necessary amount of force to peel the lid from the cup. Similarly, when the tab is pulled, the lid may not peel uniformly or the lid may tear. Another drawback of such containers is that opening the container requires the use of two hands.
Interestingly, such dispensing containers, whether they be of the packet design or of the sealed cup design, are often branded as promotional materials. That is, a restaurant, hotel, or other supplier will print a trademark, service mark, logo, or the like on the dispensing container as a promotional and advertising tool. However, these prior art containers have been limited to printing only because of the configuration of the container.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a dispensing container that is easy to open and allows control over the dispensing of the contents.
The present invention includes a container formed from a shell having container walls enclosing a chamber. The container walls are formed from a material that is somewhat stiff so that it may be formed into a container yet deformable such as a thermoplastic polymer, thermoset polymer, or the like. Optionally, the container walls of the shell may be thin-walled to minimize weight and allow deformation. In a further optional embodiment, the container walls may be formed into a three-dimensional form.
The container walls are substantially continuous with a small dispensing opening. In an optional embodiment, the container may additionally include a separate fill opening that may be used to fill the container and is covered or closed after filling the container.
The dispensing opening is covered by at least one protective cap to prevent leakage. Optionally, the cap bulges from the container to form an air pocket over the dispensing opening. The cap may be plastic, paper, or any other material that may be burst, ruptured, torn, or otherwise broken or removed from the dispensing container to expose the dispensing opening. In an optional embodiment, the container may additionally include a thin film substantially covering the dispensing opening to prevent leakage when the cap is ruptured. The thin film is optionally formed from a polymer sheet and has a thickness such that the film may be ruptured by applying pressure to the container contents by squeezing the container.
In a further optional embodiment, the dispensing container may include a sharp tooth between the cap and the film. The tooth is optionally connected to the cap. When pressure is applied to the cap, the cap, in turn, drives the tooth into the film thereby rupturing the film and release the contents of the dispensing container. The cap optionally includes a hollow channel through which the contents of the dispensing container may flow. In a further optional embodiment, the hollow channel extends through the tooth.
In use, the container is filled. Optionally, the container is filled though the fill opening and the fill opening is closed or otherwise sealed. In an embodiment lacking a tooth, the container is opened by rupturing or removing the cap to expose the film, if any. The cap is ruptured by squeezing or otherwise applying pressure to the air pocket or by tearing the cap. The film is then ruptured by squeezing the container to generate pressure on the film. The contents of the container are dispensed through the dispensing opening. In a further optional embodiment of the present invention, a means for producing a sound may be incorporated into the container and connected to an actuator sensing the rupture of the cap or the film or, alternatively, the squeezing of the container.
In an alternate embodiment including a tooth, the film is first ruptured by driving the tooth into the film then rupturing the cap or, alternatively, allowing the contents of the container to flow through a hollow channel in the cap.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container that is easy to open and affords control over the dispensing of the contents.